Finally
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Ulquiorra dying thoughts as his final moments pass him by, not gay.


Ulquiorra Cifer looked toward Inoue Orihime as his body continued to vaporize. Although not displayed on his face. On the inside he was smiling brightly as Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryuu Ishida had recieved a few new scars from him, he had finally gotten a good fight out of something, the Kurosaki's hollow was something to be feared greatly. Inoue Orihime in all of her kindness had accepted him as a friend and he could finally be reborn as a human and start the process all over again, in the back of his mind he wished that instead of becoming a hollow when he died again, he would become a shinigami, all of his hope lied in the flip of a coin. He could become a hollow, but if he had the strength he would never allow something like that happen to him again. He thought about everyone in Soul Society, the captains whom he never fought, never layed eyes on, never met in his life, his little brother, Toushiro Hitsugaya, despite the different hairs and facial features, he was Hitsugaya's older brother, he smiled at the thought of his little brother running up to him with a cut on his finger. They had an abusive father whom Ulquiorra had the displeasure of resembling and a drunk mother whom his Hitsugaya resembled. Ulquiorra had to work two jobs and go to night school to partially support the family, on more than one occasion he had thoughts of taking Toushiro and leaving this miserable life behind where he could get a good job and put himself through school as well as Toushiro. He wished that and wishes never came true, for them at least. He wanted to put a bullet through the head of their father, but then he would be tried as an adult and spend the rest of his life as a inmate. Half of the money Ulquiorra made went to the liquor their mother drank. The only reason that their mother drank was because the liquor would dull the pain when their father would strike her. Ulquoirra would always hide Hitsugaya when their family got into such an ordeal. The emotionless raven refused to let his little brother see such things. Ulquiorra got his share of beatings and when he refused to tell his father where Toushiro was he beat him even more. The hate in Ulquiorra's heart eventually turned him into what stand before Inoue Orihime and Ichigo Kurosaki. A simple emotion called hatred had fueled Ulquiorra's transformations from a common hollow to a Menos, then to an Adjudcas and from there a Vasto Lorde. His dispair when he lost his little brother had turned him into the horrible creature that existed as Ulquiorra Cifer, his true name, the name he had as a human, was Sasuke Hitsugaya. Aizen named all of the Espada after famous architects, something Ulquiorra found incredibly annoying. Ulquiorra tried to live without his little brother support, but eventaully his anguish had taken him over and he had decided enough was enough, he had put a Bull .480 to his head and, without hesitation, pulled the trigger causing the helmet on his head. The helmet was where the bullet went entered his temperal lobe. The helmet served as protection to make sure he could never repeat that. When he was given shinigami abilities, his helmet broke and only took its place where the bullet entered. Ulquiorra silently wondered where his little brother was now, was he a peasent of was he the ruler of all of Soul Society, Ulquiorra didn't know and he was suprised that he had never met his little brother before with all of his journeys to the living realm and so many shinigami had fallen at his hands most of them very low rank, because he was so good at masking his spiritual energy, they didn't know they were fighting a Vasto Lorde until it was all over. He half wished that he could had met his brother on one of his journeys. He would be almost immediately attacked and proably killed if he was. He would never, ever fight his little brother even if it meant his death. Death. The five letter word his wished for so many times as a hollow. No one could ever give that to him, no matter how strong they were, he had even asked other Vasto Lorde, but none of them could ever penetrate his hierro. Ulquiorra looked toward Ichigo Kurosaki and simple said to him.

"You never do what I want," Ulquiorra turned to Orihime, stretching out his arm and asking emotionlessly.

"Are you afraid of me, woman?"

"I am not afraid," she responded. Another smile popped into Ulqiuorra head.

"I see," he said, Orihime ran toward him and tried to grab his had. Ulquiorra tried to grab his, but his fingers vaporized. His body turned to dust and the wind took him. At last death had found Ulquiorra Cifer and he could rest. No one could take that away from him now, not Aizen, not any shinigami or hollow. He would finally be at peace with everything. He died with a smile on his face at the final thought of his little brother. Smiling happily, embraced Ulquiorra tightly.

_"Goodbye, Toushiro Hitsugaya,"_ Ulquiorra thought before he finally disappeared. Far away in Fake Karakura Town the message entered Hitsugaya's head as he blocked another attack from Harribel. He smiled and thought back before slashing at Harribel again.

_"Goodbye, Sasuke Hitsugaya." _


End file.
